Bobble-head figurines are well known, especially in the sports merchandising market. The figurines usually comprise of a head mass attached to a body mass by a spring. A physical touch or jolt on the figurine causes a bobbling or vibrating reaction of the head mass relative to the body mass.
The problem with bobble-head figurines is the source of the activation force for inducing a bobble vibration of the head mass. The figurine usually sits on a stationary surface and requires the physical interaction of a person to either lift the figurine or jolt its head mass. Eventually the novelty wears off and the task of repeatedly moving the figurine becomes tiresome.
There are many vibrating surfaces upon which the bobble-head figurine can be placed in order to achieve a bobble action. However, such surfaces are either a temporary location or are not well suited for the figurine. Examples of such surfaces are a washing machine and the dashboard of a car.
Ultimately, a bobble-head figurine tends to just sit on a shelf without moving at all.
While vibrating structures do exist, Applicants believe that none are designed for the display of a bobble-head figurine and especially for its bobble action. Applicants further believe that such a vibrating device will bring a new level excitement and fun into the bobble-head market.